magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Otonashi Kaguya
|writecolor = White |romaji = Otonashi Kaguya |rank = A |othernames = |alias = Nightmare Bringer |jpname = 音無 輝夜 |kana = おとなし かぐや |seiyū japanese = Haruka Terui |relatives = Tsukikurō Otonashi father Unnamed older brother (deceased) Unnamed mother}} Kaguya Otonashi ( Otonashi Kaguya) is the student council president of the Magic Division. She is also the strongest magika student in the academy and one of the main heroines of the series. Appearance Kaguya has a long black hime style haircut that goes past the waist and big amber eyes. She also wears a big purple ribbon in her hair. She has very large breasts and a slim figure. Kaguya wears the academy's girls uniform. Her Decorteo Brigieux is very revealing as it consists of black attire around her neck, over her breasts, arms and legs. Her eye color changes to purple when Asmodeus takes control of her. Personality Kaguya is a sweet girl who has a very warm and cheerful personality, she is willing to help anyone in need. Kaguya can easily talk to people who she just met, she is like an older sister to everyone in the Witch's house. After prolonged use of her Decorteo Brigieux, her personality changes since Asmodeus governs lustful desires so change in her personality is a common side-effect. Kaguya is very kind-hearted and care-free; she instantly became interested in Kazuki upon their first meeting and wants to guide him as his Magika senior, much to his sister's dismay. She is also very flirtatious when it comes to Kazuki attempting to sexually assault him in her Decorteo Brigieux due to Asmodeus's influence. History Background Kaguya is known to be the strongest Magika Stigma of the academy. She also had an older brother that was a swordsman, like Kazuki. However, he died in an unknown accident. Her father brainwashed her since she was a small child and instilled in her blind obedience to him. He also created an obsession with being the strongest Magical Stigma. Due to the she challenged and ruthlessly defeated many opponents in her first year and reached level 10 in a record breaking 2 months. Her cold visage in battle in those early days seemed totally contradictory in comparison with her normal personality. Plot 'Volume 1' When Kazuki Hayashizaki became the first male to be enrolled in the Magic Division she made it a point o introduce herself. As his sister was called away she took over as his tour guide, wanting to become his personal mentor. She referred to Kanae Hayashizaki as a friend and spoke of her goal to settle the rivalry between the two schools. But Kanae didn't seem to share those opinions when they ran into each other a short while later. Kanae was fighting with two students to the Magic Division at once, and was still winning. Kaguya settled the dispute and she to girls began to jealously argue over which of them would continue Kazuki's guided tour. Later she was on stage in front of the first years to give a demonstration of the power of the Magical Stigmate. A Demonic Beast in the shape of a dragon was bought out out as she summoned her Diva. In the end she defeated it with a single powerful blow, shocking all the new students. As the Magic Division President she was in charge of the ceremony where the student would attempt to make a formal contract with their Diva. She would use telepathy to guide them to the Astrum. It was rare for students to succeed on their first try. But three first year students did, Mio Amasaki, Kazuki, and Koyuki Hiakari. However in Kazuki's case his Diva Leme fully materialized, naked (Koaguya offered her robe to the girl) but she seemed to have no memory or powers. There were calls to declare Kazuki an illegal magican and remove his stigma. It was only the intervention of Liz Liza Westwood that saved him this fate. It was decided that Kazuki would live with the Student Council instead where they could keep an eye on him. Kaguya was teased for showing an interest in Kazuki. She escorted him to his new residence and told him he could choose any unoccupied room. This led to an embarrassing moment when he accidentally walked in on Mio changing. Mio fiercely objected to Kazuki living there with them. Koyuki (who had already lived at there for years) had no apparent problem with it. When Vice-President Hikaru Hoshikaze returned from her quest and met Kaziki she was deeply embarrased, revealing that she was weak to the presence of men. They all stayed up late for the welcoming party. Kazuki woke up early the next morning and prepared food for the whole house. Everyone was very impressed with his cooking. Kaguya spent her time helping the students who were lagging for a bond with their Diva. Kazuki got into another argument with Mio. In the end, she went to far when she insisted the ancient sword style of his adoped family. He ended up challenging her to a fight where he would only use a sword to beat her. The student council tried to talk them out of it, such a duel had never happned officially. But Kanae interruped their meeting, thrilled with the idea of this fight. She hoped it was part of a ply to get himself transferred to her Division, but he had no such intention. She also returned the sword he had left at home when he was foced into the Magic Division. She used her own authority to approve the duel over their objections. As the two Presidents sat together watching the fight Kaguya was stunned at how Kazuki was able to predict the magic and evade it all. She still tought her large scale magic could counter such a skill. But Kanae was still confident to could beat her counterpart. In the end he wond the fight, which was a shock to everyone. It was a particular thrill for the Swordsmanship Division who had always been told they were inferior to their counterparts and lacked confidence. As Kazuki and Mio prepared curry he asked after everyone's preference, accurately guessing the other residents liked it spicier that Mio did. They are interrupted by Kanae, who had just learned where her brother was staying and was outraged. She had gone behind his back and convinced the staff he belonged in the Swordsmanship Division instead. An easy sell, as he had never shown any ability to cast summoning magic. But he was happy in the Magic Division and refused to go with her. It had been decided he would have to participate int he Inter-Division tournament. She introduced her Vice-President and personal student Iori Kamīzumi. He would have to defeat her using only summoning magic or he would be forced to transfer. Kaziku began to practice casting Barret, telling them vaguely that Leme could copy the summoning magic of other Divas. Kaguya wondered why he hadn't used her magic. She was upset when he told her vaguely their "compatibility" was not good enough and promised to work on it. The way they saw it, his biggest problem as that he had no magic dress and thus his chanting speed was far inferior to Mio. Later she was on a quest to stop an illegal magician called Earth Snake along with Hikaru and Koyuki. The guy attacked Mio and Kazuki while they were on a date in town. He was able to escape again. She cursed herself for hesitating to use a sure-kill technique. But Kazuki sympathized, guessing rightly that she had never killed before. That night she came to see Kaziki in his room. She was under the influence of her Diva and very turned on. He used some mild skinship to calm ber down and by the end he gained the ability to use her magic. Powers and Abilities/. As the Magic Division president of the Knight Academy, Kaguya was the strongest summoner there until Kazuki Hayashizaki defeated her. As a Chouki Magician she is the strongest summoner of Asmodeus. Abilities and Skills Asmodeus 10 inherent powers: Level 1: Desire Tentacle: Summons black tentacles to strangle its enemies. Level 2: Feel Pain: This magic inflicts hallucinations of pain to the opponent. Level 3: Suicide Black: Defensive magic that covers the summoner in a black mist and reflects all incoming pain to the enemy. Level 4: Cocytus: Summons a pure white cold wave that freezes anything it touches instantly. Level 5: Twilight Spectre: Summons a big black shark that devours its enemies. Level 6: Ultra Violence: Makes an aura that doubles the sense of pain to the people in its range. Level 7: ? Level 8: Near Death Roulette: Weapon creation magic that summons a scythe that has the ability to rob the victim of one of their five senses randomly with each strike, the sixth strike will disconnect the opponent's magic power and force them into magic intoxication. Level 9: Guernica: Covers enemy that the spellcaster feels hatred for with hell's flames that burn to the point that there aren't even ashes left. Level 10: Seventh Hell: Through Asmodeus the gate of hell is summoned that spits out miasma that become Guenerica Hell Fire in contact with those whom the summoner feels hatred towards. Simply Multi-target Guenerica. In Volume 10, she mastered this spell and discovered that the gate of hell not only brings punishment towards her enemies but mercy towards the innocents. For the mercy part, the gate of hell cleanses the evil of the innocent souls whose lives were unjust. Different Powers: Union Magic: Galaxy: Galaxy is Kaguya's very own original union magic that even Kazuki cannot copy, it summons a geometry pattern of light that spreads out in radial waves around Kaguya. The vicinity becomes a pitch black darkness with Kaguya as the center, countless lights shine in the surroundings. This ability has few more moves such as: *'Sun’s Wind:' Summons a wind of corona gas that surpasses one million degrees and rains down on Kaguya's enemies and burns them down thoroughly. *'Cosmic Ray:' Summons high energy radiation that is usually absorbed by the atmosphere and rains down directly on enemies and burns them to nothing. Resist: Kaguya has remarkable proficiency in countering incoming attacks with the opposite element and wavelengths. Trivia * Among all the main female characters, Kaguya has the largest breasts. * Kaguya means "Shining Night", and Otonashi means "Soundless". Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Division